AU:Gokuderas family Where Hayato is his own boss
by bunny8059
Summary: The experience of the abandon storm in another universe that somehow ends up meeting Tsunayoshi and ends up in the same path. In becoming the terrifying right hand man of the Vongola. Rated M for Gokuderas potty mouth This was a short drabble i wrote a while back


The night he found out who his mother and the truth behind her he made one promise,-he would make the stupid rules of the mafia pay. He lost his childhood to that one promise .He continued to be the pampered young Gokudera the genius and most promised child in all of the proper mafia world. Others had fell short including the supposedly inheritor of the Vongola who ends up being a bastard like him. He did pay attention to the many situation a simple child would never and he made sure to remember names and faces. One he would never forget is that of the Timotheo. He seemed like a complete normal old man. Not a leader of the most power Family in Italy, another was the the Don of the cavallone family. They seemed really close to each other. He wasn't sure yet if they would be in his target list in the future but so far they didn't seem that threatening, but the decision wouldn't be made just based on one person it would be of how they ran their family. If they go in his way of destroying stupid families that follow stupid rules he would gladly kill them off. Taking many notes and getting the best education he turned to one of the most youngest strategist feared. Gokudera family was slowly gaining more and more power. His father told him that some of their battles weren't necessary but gokudera never once paid attention. He was fueled by revenge and once he took over the Family he would get rid of his annoying 'mother' and liar of a father. He would personally kill and torture both. He was in high school when he learned of the sawada tsunayoshi the real successor of the Vongola. He was his same age which trigger something in him. He needed to meet this guy. He made his way to Japan where this successor was living without telling anyone where he was going. He didn't even bother to let his father know. The only one he bothered with was his personal doctor whom was a father to him more than his own. He was the one who taught him and helped him perfect his dynamite weapons. He was only 14 but he was already a well known strategist genius with the nickname of the hurricane bomber. When he went missing their was an uproar but he didn't care. He wanted to meet this sawada. He was extremely disappointed when he met him. He was another kid-no another clumsy high school kid. He was so confused why would that old gram pick HIM to be his successor? Even Xanxus had better chance. His curiosity got the best of him and instead of staying just a while he managed to stay an entire month. During this month he learn so much of this kid. He was almost completely clueless a complete weakling who got picked on constantly. Gokudera couldn't stand bullies end up helping him around ten times before he finally became his body guard. And slowly unknowingly he became attach to his innocence and sense of friendship. He was a rare type nowadays. No one thought like that. Gokudera slowly forgot about his power hunger and revenge. Yet one night when Sawada was attacked and he had made the choice to protect him. He had nothing to gain but he was almost brought to his death for it. Only to have the wimpy kid save him from the assassins. He was snapped from his dreamworld. This was a the future Vongola leader. He had to be strong. So strong he felt like he wanted to serve him. Not because of his power but because of what he was fighting for-true friendship and love. He wanted to be like him rather than what he had been doing up to then. After he heals up he disappears. He couldn't find himself someone as corrupt like him to stay with that kind of person. He couldn't stay with sawada even if he wanted to. He return to his house and his 'family' Yet he felt so out of place. Everything he did before seemed like a bore and like it wasn't necessary. His mother had died because of the stupid mafia rules but what could he really do? He would only create and spread hatred and revenge like this. The Vongola getting the scoop of a lifetime discovered the young future gokuderas old plan and decided to take down his family including the genius behind it. Gokudera wasn't surprised but someone of his own family had to betrayed him first information of that grand didn't get leak out of anywhere. At this point he didn't care, he couldn't even blame sawada for what was happening since he knew sawada had nothing to do with it. Enduring many hours and days of torture gokudera became a lifeless body. He had given up one thing he did wish was he wanted-to start over but this time-he wanted to be with sawada. He would definitely follow him to his grave. He was someone he deemed worthy of his being. "…juudaime" Passing out that was the last thing he muttered before gokudera hayato the insane genious was killed. "..GOkuderakun? gokuderakun? Can you hear me?" a high pitched voice squeeled. It was way to squeaky for a teen boy. "….Sawada?" he muttered as he opened his eyes. "You will fine! okay?" he promised with a bright smile but his eyes were full of sadness. "….i..died?" he asked. Tsuna widen his eyes and shook his head. "Nonono! I managed to get you out after a reborn and father beat me up…" he scratched his cheek. GOkudera eyes focused. He did looked really beaten up broken arm and leg. "Wha-why?" he asked as he tried to sit up but failed. "OOhh no dont do that..your case is a lot worst…" he stumbled. He had this worried face in disapproval what his family had done to him. "I..i didnt know..i …im sorry" he muttered. Gokduera stared at him. "…i was going to kill you.." he confessed. Sawada turned to look at him. "..but you didnt.." he countered. "why?" the brunette asked smiling. "…..i- like you" he confessed as a small blushed covered his cheeks. Tsuna chuckled. "i like you too and your not a bad person your plan was a great one but…you werent going to do it after all right?" he asked Gokudera nodded. He had grown to like sawada he wanted to use his own power to help him carry out what he wanted to do. "Join me gokuderakun.." he told him. The silverette was taken aback. "EH?" "Be part of MY family…everyone that annoys you is in it but…we stick together have fun together and we will change this mafia world so it doesnt has to exist" he told him as he offered him a position in his family. "-but im not im not i tried to kill you and im just a bastard son and-"he didnt finished when tsuna tap his head hard. It spread chills and pain down his spine. "Im not taking a no for an answer you will be my storm guardian!"He told him. "-you proved to be more of a friend when you almost died for me..thats all i need to realize you are a friend who would never hurt me" he informed him. "-and also my high intuition backs it up" he smiled. He walked up to the door. "Ah rest up we will be waiting for you gokudera-kun" he told him as he left. Gokudera closed his eyes and tears began to fall. During the entire torture he didn't once allowed a tear drop but why was he crying? because sawada's kindness was endless? He smiled. It would be hard to form a strong family with idiots like them but he wanted to help him. His future boss,his juudaime. "Of course juudaime" he muttered falling in a deep sleep. This was gokudera hayato the storm guardian was born and thereafter looked after his precious friends and still never lost his tittle.


End file.
